The present invention relates to an indicating mechanism for visually confirming a fitting operation of screw type connector housings.
In ordinary connector housings other than a screw type, the completion of male and females connector housings fitting operation can be fully confirmed by the touch of a hand at the time of engagement. However, since screw type connector housings will not provide sufficient information about complete engagement by the feel, a somewhat extra torque more than necessary is applied for assuring fitting.
However, where the insertion force of terminal fittings in both connector housings is required to be large, the operator can take insufficient engagement for complete and leave the engagement operation halfway. Otherwise, the connector housings can be broken due to excessive tightenning.